Strawberry
by HellsHighness
Summary: Sanji mag Erdbeeren. Zoro mag Sanji mag Erdbeeren.


Titel: Strawberry

Autor: Sayuka

Fandom: One Piece

Rating: R

Warnung: lemon (kind of), yaoi, Erdbeeren, fluff(irgendwie)

Pairing: ZoSan

Disclaimer: Nichts meins.

Anmerkungen: Für Celyn und Evilxel. Nicht gebetat.

Mitternacht.

Es war kalt, sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, wie als würde er rauchen. In der Ferne konnte er dicke Wolken sehen, die Going Merry segelte dem fallenden Schnee entgegen.

Er lag auf dem Deck, die Augen gen Sterne gerichtet.

Mit einer Armbewegung prostete er dem Mond zu und nahm dann einen Schluck von dem teuren Wein, den er extra für heute gekauft hatte. Neben ihm eine Schale Erdbeeren mit Sahne. Sein eigenes kleines Festmahl. Sein jährliches Ritual seit er zwölf war.

21.

Keine besondere Zahl. Weder rund noch irgendwie besonders. Und ihm doch wichtig genug für den Wein und die Erdbeeren, die ihm beide genug Geld gekostet hatten. Seit dem Fels, seit so vielen Tagen, von denen jeder sein letzter hätte sein können. Er hatte nie jemandem seinen Geburtstag verraten. Es war seine eigene kleine Geburtstagsfeier. Nur für ihn allein.

Noch ein weiterer Schluck. Dann stand er auf, ging zur Reling hinüber und kippte den Inhalt der Flasche über Bord. Ein Tribut an die See, die ihn erst gefangen hielt und doch leben lie?. Er stellte die Flasche auf die Planken, ging zurück zu seiner vorrigen Liegestatt und holte sich die Schüssel mit Erdbeeren. Stellte sie auf der Reling ab und schwang sich darüber, um mit den Beinen in der Luft baumeln, das Gesicht gen See gerichtet,die vorüberziehende Dunkelheit zu betrachten.

Die Tage auf dem Felsen mit nur sich selbst, den Möwen und dem Alten Mann zur Gesellschaft hatten ihn gelehrt für jeden Moment dankbar zu sein, die Tage zu nehmen wie sie kamen und aus ihnen das beste herauszuholen.

Er reichte zu den Erdbeeren hinüber, griff sich eine zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und lud sie mit geschlagener Sahne voll. Bewegte das rote Früchtchen zu seinen Lippen und lie? es in seinen Mund gleiten.

Er stöhnte laut und wohlig als der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge explodierte. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Als er zu kauen began, löste sich ein tiefes Schnurren aus seiner Kehle.

Er liebte Erdbeeren. Fast schon zu sehr. Die Frucht hatte auf ihn eine aphrodisierende Wirkung. Die beinahe an Sucht grenzende besondere Liebe für bestimmte Zutaten oder Gerichte schien ein typisches Koch-Problem zu sein. Patty hatte eine furchtbare Affinität zu Koriander und der Alte Mann hatte eine fast schon ungesunde Vorliebe für Vanille-Creme, auch wenn der das niemals zugeben würde. Sanji hatte ihn oft genug gesehen, wenn er mitten in der Nacht den Baratie-Kühlschrank nach der Creme durchstöberte. Irgendwann hatte sich Sanji dazu erweichen lassen und ihm jeden Abend eine Schale damit zubereitet und in einer Ecke des Schrankes versteckt. Schlie?lich sollte der Alte Mann auch etwas für sein Glück tun.

Es war selten, dass er sich das Essen von Erdbeeren erlaubte. Seinen Nakama ging es besser, solange sie es nicht wussten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn jemand von ihnen auf die Idee kommen würde, seine Vorliebe genauer zu untersuchen. Es gab Dinge, die sie nicht sehen sollten, und wie er sich wegen ein paar Erdbeeren in orgasmischer Glückseligkeit wand gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Eine Erdbeere nach der anderen trat seinen letzten Gang in seine Mundhöhle ab und jeder Biss wurde durch Seufzen, Stöhnen und Schnurren begleitet.

Er wurde in seinem Glück gestört als sich plötzlich eine Hand in seinem Nacken wiederfand, die seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, und sich ein Mund auf den seinen legte. Eine dreiste Zunge fand den Weg in seine warme Höhle, entlockte ihm die letzte Erdbeere und seine Zunge in den anderen Mund.

Er stöhnte und wandt seine Hand in die Haare des andern. Kurze Strähnen. Zoro. Teilte ihm sein Gehirn mit.

Mit der letzten Erkenntnis verabschiedete sich sein Bewusstsein und er attackierte den anderen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier.

Zoro schmeckte nach Erdbeeren. Er war so am Arsch.

Als er sich gegen den anderen warf, beförderte er sie beide erfolgreich auf die Planken. Doch nichts konnte ihn jetzt noch ablenken. Er heftete seinen Mund in Zoros Nacken fest und bearbeitete diesen bis er dort zufriedenstellende Markierungen hinterlassen hatte. Er schob Zoros Shirt nach oben, um sich dessen Brust und Bauch zuzuwenden. Er zeichnete die lange Narbe mit seiner Zunge nach, pflanzte sanfte Küsse darauf. Zoro schmeckte sü? und doch gleichzeitig herb, wie Erdbeeren mit Basilikum. Einfach wunderbar. Wie von weit entfernt hörte er den stockenden Atem seines Opfers und setzte daran etwas mehr von ihm zu hören, als nur das. Er klinkte sich an einen hellbraunen Nippel und bearbeitete diesen mit Zähnen und Zungen, ein Bein schob zwischen die des anderen und rieb es gegen dessen Scho?. Dies brachte den erwünschten Effekt. Seine Beute gab ein Stöhnen von sich und grub seine Hand in seine Haare leichten Druck von sich gebend, um ihn gen Schritt zu bewegen. Dann verbannte er auch den grünen Haramaki nach oben und griff nach dem Hosenbund um diesen nach unten zu schieben und Zoros Erektion zu befreien. Die Hand um des steife Glied legend, begann er dieses zu erkunden, während er mit Lippen und Zunge einen Weg gen Süden fand.

Zoros Penis war herrlich gro? und glatt. Als er sich aufsetzte um seinen Preis zu betrachten, sah er dass sich auf der Spitze bereits die ersten Samentropfen gebildet hatten. Die Augen darauf fixiert leckte er sich die Lippen und er glaubte ein hilfoses Wimmern von dem anderen zu hören, als er dies tat. Dann setzte er zum finalen Schlag an. Mit einem Knurren senkte er den Kopf und nahm Zoros Glied mit einer geschickten Bewegung vollständig in seinen Mund auf. Hände krallten sich in seine Haare und drückten ihn noch weiter hinunter. Mit der Zunge leckte er an der Unterseite des Gliedes entlang. Die eine Hand hielt er Zoros Beine ein wenig auseinander, damit er besseren Zugang zu seinem Schatz bekam, mit der anderen massierte er vorsichtig seinen Hoden. Er schabte sanft mit den Zähnen über die Vorhaut, nuckelte mit den Lippen an der Spitze, bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab. Als er spürte wie sich Zoro anspannte, gab er ein tiefes Schnurren von sich, dessen Vibrationen Zoro in seinen Orgasmus katapultierten. Sanji folgte ihm kurz darauf als der Geschmack Zoros Ergusses auf seinen Nerven explodierte.

Sanji lie? sich auf die Seite fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Zoros Bauch. So blieb er liegen, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Zoros Hand noch immer in seinen Haaren vergraben.

„Was zur Hölle war das?"

Zoros tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille, sein Körper leichtem Zittern unterworfen, als dieser registrierte, dass er halbnackt in der Kälte lag.

Sanji setzte sich auf und begann Zoros Kleidung wieder zurechtzurücken.

„Erdbeeren."

„Was meinst du mit Erdbeeren?"

Er konnte Zoro nicht ins Gesicht blicken.

„Erdbeeren wirken auf mich wie ein Aphodisiakum, wie eine Droge. Und...und du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren..."

Stille. Dann.

„Also muss ich dir Erdbeeren besorgen, wenn ich 'ne Wiederholung will?"

Sanji blickte Zoro mit gro?en Augen an.

„W-was?"

Zoro grinste, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Glaubst du vielleicht ich hätte dich vorhin geküsst, wenn ich das nicht gewollt hätte? Ich hab nur nicht erwartet, dass du mich gleich anfällst."

Sanji vergrub sein Gesicht in Zoros Nacken.

„Ich bin ein Idiot..."

Zoro lachte, sanfte Virbationen durch Sanjis Körper schicken.

„Ja, aber allein für dieses Ding, dass du Mund nennst, müsste man ein Kopfgeld auf dich aussetzen."

Sanji grinste. Es war gut jeden Moment zu leben, als wäre er der letzte. Manchmal bekam man dadurch etwas für mehr als nur einen Moment. Und wenn er deswegen gelegentlich einen algenköpfigen Schwertkämpfer mit einem Schälchen Erdbeeren in seiner Küche fand, so wusste er nicht mehr wirklich, was daran so schlimm sein sollte.

- finis -


End file.
